Keratotic plugs are contaminants formed in the pores of skin, which have been keratinized with sebaceous matters and dirt. If a proper treatment is not taken, various skin diseases may result therefrom. Such keratotic plugs cannot be easily removed even after cleansing. In fact, the ordinary facial detergent cannot sufficiently remove the keratins deep inside the pores of the skin. Thus, there remains a need for a convenient sheet-type cosmetic pack which can effectively remove the excessive secretion of sebaceous matters and dirt from the pores of the skill.
Among the conventional methods to remove keratotic plugs from the skin, a variety of methods has been proposed in such a manner to enhance the strength of a film derived from the cosmetic composition layer at the time of a peel-off. For example, there is a method of obtaining a sheet-type pack by spreading a gel made of polyacrylic acid and cross-linking agent on a non-woven fabric as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-180408. Also, there is a sheet-type pack made of alginic acid, a water-soluble polymer and a cross-linking agent as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-145505.
To effectively remove keratotic plugs formed in the pores of the skin, there is a method of obtaining a sheet-type pack by incorporating various base forms of polymers into a water-soluble polymer containing a layer of cosmetic composition. The examples include cationic, anionic and amphoteric groups such as carboxyl, sulfonic acid group, amino group and ammonium group, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-97627. This method has been proven to be effective in removing keratotic plugs but still has a drawback such as a slow drying of the cosmetic composition layer.